


Cake

by SharaRaizel



Series: KaiHaku Drabbles [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRaizel/pseuds/SharaRaizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a late night heist all Kuroba Kaito wants to curl up on the couch and eat some chocolate cake...if only his boyfriend would let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [shadowsFANartist](http://shadowsfanartist.deviantart.com)'s HakuKai artwork on DeviantArt.

Kaito released a silent sigh of relief as he touched down on his apartment balcony on the top floor of a thirty-two-story building. It had been a long night and he was glad that all of the lights on the top five floors were off. It made returning home after a heist a lot easier. He shivered as the cool winter air buffeted him on his way indoors. His nose started to run the moment the warm air from inside hit him. He navigated through the dark living room by memory to the master bedroom and – ultimately – the shower, stripping out of the now stifling Kid uniform as he went, leaving a trail of clothes behind.

It was a little cooler in the bedroom, making him shiver again as he shed the last of his attire and hurried into the steam shower, already anticipating the warm waters. The shower had been a huge expensive commodity, but one that was worth every penny. Not that he’d paid for it.

After a nice long date with the shower, Kaito slipped into a pair of black briefs, a loose pair of sweatpants, and threw on a large fluffy white microfiber bathrobe – which was definitely expensive and not his, but he couldn’t be bothered to look for his own. He snuggled into the soft warm material as he treaded barefoot out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He rummaged around in the refrigerator before taking out one of the many tupperware containers inside. He cracked open the blue lid to check the contents. Chicken Alfredo. He re-sealed the lid and put it back. He didn’t feel like Italian. He ignored the few red-lidded containers – those had a variety of dishes that had finny seafood in them – and picked up a large container with a yellow lid. Six generous slices of chocolate cake. Jackpot! Grinning, Kaito shut the fridge and dug through the silverware drawer on his right, selecting a tiny fork.

Humming happily, he made his way over to the couch and sank into the plush but firm cushions – which were great for back support, or so he’d been told when he’d agreed to buy the thing – curling his feet underneath him.

He was halfway through his second piece when the main entry door to the apartment opened.

“You better be eating some real food with that cake, Kaito,” a tired voice called out.

Kaito winced guiltily, shoving a particularly large bite into his mouth in hopes of finishing his current piece of cake faster so that he could start on another piece before the person that to the voice belonged to came in and inevitably confiscated the confection. His boyfriend was home earlier than he’d anticipated.

“Why do you never turn any lights on?” the voice groused. There was a soft click and the kitchen became illuminated by the bright LED recessed lights, revealing the modern style of the space and it’s cool slate countertops and gleaming high-end appliances (a lot of them and the materials imported from overseas like the shower).

“Welcome home,” Kaito managed to say in a clear calm voice after quickly swallowing his cake.

“Freeze.”

Kaito froze, fork poised over a new piece of chocolate perfection.

“One of these days you’re going to make yourself sick.”

Kaito pouted as the tupperware was removed form his grasp, and looked up at the tall blonde man he’d been in a relationship and living with for the last four years. Hakuba Saguru: half Japanese, half British, former infamous high school detective now world-renowned private investigator; the man who’d been chasing Kaito’s alter ego’s coat tails since they were sixteen. Now both fully-grown men at the age of 24, they were living together and practically married. The organization and color-coded systematic use of tupperware was a great indicator to anybody who visited. Saguru was obviously the wife in their relationship.

“Spoiled sport.”

“The only thing spoiled here is you and your appetite,” the blonde huffed, rolling icy blue eyes at him.

“No Italian!” Kaito shouted after him.

Saguru tisked, snapping the lid over the cake before he returned it to the fridge and selected another container. From where Kaito sat, he could see that his lover didn’t pick any of the containers on the left where the western dishes were usually stored. Instead, a green-lidded container from the right half of the fridge was selected. Kaito tilted his head to the side curiously. Pre-prepared meals that hadn’t been cooked yet were usually kept in the green containers.

“Whatcha making?”

The blonde didn’t answer, eyes focused on his task as he set a pan on the stovetop and dumped the contents of the container into it. Kaito huffed. He knew he was being given the silent treatment now. He levered himself up out of the couch and padded silently up to his boyfriend, leaning his hip against the counter top as he settled in to watch. In the pan was a stir-fry of some kind with various vegetables and slices of chicken in it. Saguru reached up into the cabinets to the right of the stove and selected some sauces and seasonings.

His hip starting to ache from being pressed into the unyielding stone of the countertop, Kaito pouted and moved to stand behind Saguru, wrapping his arms loosely around his lover’s waist and rested his chin on those surprisingly slim shoulders. Saguru tended to wear suits with padded shoulders that made them look broader that they actually were. Saguru continued to ignore his presence, but he didn’t shrug Kaito off.

They stood like that for a while; the only sound the sizzle of cooking stir-fry.

Finally Saguru broke the silence.

“Grab two bowls, would you?”

Kaito nodded, bony chin poking into Saguru’s shoulder before he slipped away to the left cabinet for two plain white bowls. Wordlessly he handed them over. Saguru took them and served the stir-fry. As he passed Kaito his meal and a pair of chopsticks, Saguru leaned forward and bushed a soft kiss to Kaito’s forehead. Grinning, Kaito stood on tiptoes to return the gesture with a quick peck to the cheek. He’d been forgiven.

Ignoring the table, they headed for the couch and curled up together, Kaito snuggling up as much as possible to Saguru. They ate in companionable silence, stealing pieces of food out of each other’s dishes – Kaito favored the bamboo shoots and Saguru really liked chicken – occasionally getting into brief chopstick battles.

After they finished their meal, Saguru took their dishes and headed back into the kitchen to rinse them out and put into the dishwasher. Kaito rolled his eyes, wishing that his boyfriend could stop being a neat freak for just one night and leave the dishes sitting soaking in the sink until morning. At least Saguru no longer bothered to hand wash everything. That was what the dishwasher was for. It had been his anniversary gift to Saguru after their first year living together. With a sigh, he sank back into the couch cushions and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of soft splashing and running water.

He must have dozed off, because after what felt like moments later, the section of couch next to him sank and Saguru was back. Blinking open sleepy eyes, he saw that Saguru came baring a plate with a piece of chocolate cake and two forks. With a delighted grin, Kaito snatch up one fork and started to help himself.

“Share,” Saguru scolded, picking up his own fork.

Kaito did, but Saguru only had a couple bites. He wasn’t a big fan of chocolate. He only made those kinds of desserts because Kaito loved them. Saguru was more of a fruit fan and favored pastries like pies and tarts.

This time Kaito took care of the dishes, quickly rinsing the plate and forks before setting them in the dishwasher. Then he followed Saguru back to their bedroom, turning out the light as he went. He snickered silently at Saguru when the tall man bumped into the doorway before snapping the bedroom light on with an irritated flick of his wrist. He wasn’t good at maneuvering in the dark like Kaito was.

After getting ready for bed they settled into the large queen facing each other. Kaito squirmed forward and curled around Saguru, tucking the blonde’s head into the crook of his neck, burying his face in the other’s soft golden locks. Saguru huffed, breath tickling across Kaito’s collarbones, before settling, arms coming around Kaito to hold him in a loose embrace.

“Mine,” Kaito muttered, his alter ego’s signature grin slotting in place. So what if he was a possessive bastard? Saguru had known what he was getting into when he agreed to date and live with a thief.

“Yours,” Saguru answered with a yawn, completing their customary goodnight ritual.

Kaito pressed a light kiss into the head of hair in his face; watching as Saguru’s features relaxed and his breathing evened out into deep sleeping breaths.

“Mine,” he whispered again, holding on to the man who’d become not only a friend and lover, but also his anchor and (more often than not) better half.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a HUGE HakuKai/KaiHaku fan myself, I couldn't resist writing something when I saw and fell in love with shadowsFANartist's Detective Conan artwork (her [HakuKai](http://pre09.deviantart.net/6c97/th/pre/i/2015/263/5/4/hakukai_by_shadowsfanartist-d9ad0k4.jpg) artwork pic in particular). The characters look so grown up, I was sorta inspired to write my take on how my two favorite DCMK characters would be like all grown up and practically married! Hopefully there will be more to come and this will become the first of a series of drabbles I come up with that's mostly based off of more inspirational rushes I get from viewing shadowsFANartist's amazing work.


End file.
